


Dancing in the sun

by Ready_for



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Quiet, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready_for/pseuds/Ready_for
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dancing in the sun

Sun streams through the floor to ceiling windows of the apartment. Stiles stands in front of them wearing only a pair of running shorts, swathes of pale skin on display. His arms are above his head and he is swaying side to side in what he would like to believe is an enticing and hypnotic rhythm, dancing to a tune he is humming under his breath. His eyes are closed, his toes scrunching and releasing on the wood floor, his chin tilted upwards as his skin soaks in all the light and heat.

Below, there is busy workday traffic, cars honking and people yelling into their phones. But Stiles could hear none of this from his apartment on the 35th floor. He is cocooned in a world of warmth and silence, apart from his own humming and the song playing in his head.

Stiles opens his eyes and spins around on the toes of his right foot, mid-spin catching the sight of Derek leaning against the door frame watching him. Stiles quickly stomps his left foot down to stop himself and turns towards his husband. Derek is still dressed in his work-out gear, a thin film of sweat covering his face and gives him a glow. There is a soft, indulgent smile gracing his lips. A tinge of pink covers Stiles’ cheeks before he grins wide and gives a little laugh, slightly embarrassed to be caught in his small moment of whimsy.

With a grin turned mischievous, Stiles offers his palm out to Derek, a twinkle of a dare in his eyes. Derek huffs out a laugh and strides the 5 feet to reach Stiles. Derek places his hand in Stiles’ and interlaces their fingers, his other hand wraps around Stiles’ waist and pulls their bodies close together. So close together now. Stiles gazes at Derek from underneath his eyelashes before wrapping an arm around Derek’s shoulder and resting his face in the crook of Derek’s neck. They sway to a silent song of love they have perfected in the years they have been together. Their bodies perfectly curve into one another as fall into the place they have carved out for each other through over a decade of fitting together. Stiles lifts his head and stares at his lover in the morning light, dust-motes floating around them like sparkles. Derek dips his head and presses a kiss to Stiles’ temple.

“So so beautiful.” He whispers into Stiles’ ear and a shiver runs down Stiles’ spine.

In the next moment Stiles is being spun around and a shocked laugh leaves his lips. Derek pulls him back into his body and dips Stiles over his arm in a cliché dance move. Stiles throws his head back and his laugh becomes loud, joyful and carefree.

He wants to bottle this moment. The joy, the heat, the feel of Derek’s arms, the two of them dancing in the sunlight. 


End file.
